Evangelion meets Zone of the Enders, part 1
by Anubuss
Summary: A nice fusion on Evangelion and Zone of the Enders the Second Runner. I do not own any of these companies. Complete. Please R&R.
1. Enter the SCM

Ch. 1: Enter the SCM  
  
"Computer."  
"Yes."  
"Upload all data on this project NERV and all information relating to the Evangelions."  
"Input Clearance Code."  
After a few clicks from the keyboard a loud beep confirmed his clearance code.  
"Clearance Code Approved. Welcome back, 1st class Orbital Frame Runner Brian."  
"Brian will suffice computer. You don't need to add all that 1st class stuff."  
"It is Space Colony Milita, or SCM, protocol for ALL computer, Automation Intelligence, and other AI systems to address people based on their rank and..."  
"Fine. Fine. Just upload the data."  
"Very well. Would you like text only or audio with the text?"  
"Text only should suffice."  
"Very well. Here it is."  
A very long stream of data appeared on the monitor. He began to read.  
Ok, lets see, project NERV is an organization that appears to have been set up to help defend Earth in 2015, so that would have been about 2 years ago, from strange monsters that where called, "Angels". NERV beat the Angels by using 3 devices called "Evangelions" or "Evas" for short. It appears that the Evas are some kind of bio-robot that can only be piloted by people with special abilities.  
Ok, so NERV was started in the same basic way as the Orbital Frame Project did.  
But, it looks like the 3 Evas are identical in all ways except for their outer appearance. This means...that..their power must come from the pilot and how well the pilot can sync with the Eva.  
"Computer, tell me what information you have on Eva unit 00."  
"Eva unit 00 also called Eva00, is piloted by a 16 year old Japanese girl named Rei. No other information is listed for Rei or Eva00."  
"That was..er..helpful. What about Eva01?"  
"Eva01 is piloted by a 16 year old Japanese boy named Shinji Ikari. He is the son of the Head of NERV, Gendo Ikari. Shinji is the pilot that defeated the last Angel on Earth. He is able to sync with his Eva over 100%."  
"100%. Impressive, what about the 3rd Eva? Eva02."  
"Eva02 is piloted by a 16 year old girl of German and Japanese ancestry. Her name is Asuka Soryu. She is the most skilled in combat of the 3 pilots, however, because she has a hot temper, she is unable to sync with her Eva over 95%. She is also the pilot that defeated NERV's parent Organization SEELE's 7 bio-roids in combat. She beat them with no assistance from both Rei and Shinji. This is because they both were in hiding from a strike force that SEELE sent in to destroy all evidence of NERV."  
Why would SEELE want to destroy NERV, he wondered aloud.  
"Unknown." chimed the computer.  
"Oh well, computer what is our ETA for arriving at NERV HQ?"  
"SCM 1st Orbital Frame Squadron convoy is estimated to reach Earth by 1700 hours, and land at NERV HQ at 1730 hours. This is with a 30 minute error because of electromagnetic interference from Zentrati jamming stations."  
"How long have that Zentrati been attacking Earth? I know they have been raiding the colonies for about 6 months now."  
"The Zentrati have been attacking Earth for a total of 5 months, 26 days, 12 hours, 57 minutes, and 32 seconds as of 1800 hours tomorrow."  
"How much do we know about the Zentrati?"  
"Define WE."  
"We as in the SCM and NERV."  
"We know very little about the Zentrati. They have similar technology to the space colonies. However, they have invested much more in to their offensive systems then their defensive ones, then the colonies. This is why there is a stale mate in the war so far. On the Other hand the Zentrati have superior firepower and defensive power in compared the NERV, the Evas have barely managed to stop the Zentrati from taking over the Earth. The Orbital Frame they use are called 'Verotechs' and 'Areotechs'"  
"That will do computer. Computer off."  
I wonder what it will be like working with the Eva pilots. I don't see why they have to send us. Some middle class runners could easily support the Evas, and what the hell is the point of helping NERV. Until last month, Earth wasn't even an ally or even friends with a colony, let alone all 28 of them. And why send 3 of use. If they are gona send a 1st class Runner that's all anyone will need for support. And why send the best of the best. It makes no sense. Why are we helping NERV at all? The Zentrati have yet to breach our colony shield barriers, and Earth has no strategic importance what so ever.  
He laid his head down on his desk and started to think. He placed a hand on that back of his neck, and felt a small, cold, metal terminal that was surgically implanted there. He winced as he remembered what its purpose was. 


	2. Sudden Attack

Ch. 2: Sudden Attack  
  
"Shinji!" screamed Asuka through the com link, "What are you doing? You were supposed to hit the Areotech, not come close to hitting it!"  
"Sorry, Asuka" sighed Shinji, "it's just that.."  
"Ok that's enough you 2" interrupted Misato, "come back to base the training exercise is over."  
"Yes ma-am" they said unison.  
"Ok Rei" said Misato once Shinji and Asuka were in the briefing room, "go ahead and tell these 2 lunk heads about the re-enforcements that are arriving from the SCM."  
"What!" yelled Asuka, "I don't need any help.. it's Shinji that.."  
Rei cleared her voice loudly in her monotone voice, "the SCM is sending 3 runners to help us fight off the Zentrati attacks. In exchange for helping us, the SCM will be allowed to mine the large amounts of the element metatron found on the Moon. Metatron is a newly discovered metal that the space colonies use to produce a variety of equipment. Among them are the Orbital Frames. Apparently the colonies have found a way to get metatron to react with other metatron so their Orbital Frames can become fully recovered in a matter of seconds. Metatron can even rejuvenate whole sections of the Frame from scratch.  
The First of the Runners they are sending use I named Ken Marinarus. Her Frame, Vola, is a smaller Frame that has a shield that is able to block any non-physical attack. Vola also has a standard issue blaster rifle and a variety of sub weapons, which I was unable to find information on.  
The Second Runner is named Dingo. His Frame, Jehude, is an average sized Frame that has a large sword that doubles as a powerful blaster. Jehude is also equipped with sub weapons. One is called 'Zero Shift' which allows Jehude to move at sub light speeds.  
The Third and Final Runner is named Brian. His Frame, Anubis, is a slightly larger than normal Frame, which is equipped with two scimitars as well as 3 laser pods that orbit around Anubis and blast at any targets that are either a threat or on targets that they a ordered to attack. Anubis also has a variety of sub weapons among them is Zero Shift.  
This concludes my report."  
"Very good Rei." Misato said in between sips of her beer, "Now the SCM will be arriving around 3:30 pm so, I expect you."  
"Why are you looking at me!" accused Asuka.  
".to be on your best behavior." continued Misato, "Now are there any questions?"  
"Why are they only sending 3 runners? Why aren't they sending 1 of those Heavy Cruisers that they claim could destroy every city on Earth in a matter of weeks?" questioned Shinji.  
"I don't know. But I do remember something about how only 1 would be necessary. Commander Ikari final managed to bring them up from 1 to 3 after days of debating." added Misato, "well, if there are no more questions, you're free to go."  
Misato then got up and left the room.  
"So, Shinji?" asked Asuka, "what where you saying back at the training grounds?"  
"Oh that. I was just saying I was wondering what it would be like working with the SCM runners," remarked Shinji.  
"Idiot, that's a stupid thing to waste your time on." Asuka said sarcastically.  
This was what was on most of NERV personal minds.  
As Shinji and Asuka walked passed the main hanger as they headed for town, they heard a loud explosion and emergency sirens.  
"What the." said Asuka  
Over the intercoms they heard, "Alert all Eva pilots prepare for immediate deployment there is a Zentrati attack force advancing from orbit, I repeat."  
In a matter of minutes Evas 00, 01, and 02 where staring don the attack force that kept advancing.  
No way!" stammered Asuka, "Misato can't expect us to take on all of them. There must be at least 1000 of them. She's gotta be drunk or something!"  
" Just got in touch with the SCM convoy, they're sending 2 of the Orbital Frames ahead to assist us. They say they'll be here in 5 minutes." Said Misato, "and No Asuka, I'm not drunk, yet."  
"But the convoy isn't due here for another 2 and a half hours!" exclaimed Shinji.  
"They will be here in 5."said a cold voice.  
"Father?" said Shinji meekly, "I under stand.. Commander. Eva01 out." 


	3. An Army of 2

Ch. 3: An Army of 2  
  
"A scramble order has been issued for the deployment of the Anubis and Jehude units. Brian and Dingo report to hanger ???at once."  
"What now." moaned Brian, "Can't they let a guy sleep. Hey Dingo what's up?"  
"Zentrati attack." Dingo responded, "at NERV. We have to go help out. The great Evangelions can't stop the force alone."  
Both got into their flight suits and headed for hanger ????As they grew near to the hanger they passed the busying cafeteria.  
  
"Dang I'm hungry. Brian, lets finish the problem ASAP. I need to get something to eat."  
"Sure, maybe you can finally buy me that drink you always say your gona buy me."  
  
A few minutes later they were in the hanger and sliding into their respective cockpits  
  
"Hey Dingo." Said a young girl voice, "Are you free tonight, after the mission I mean."  
"Sure Ken. I'll see you when the convoy arrives at NERV." said Dingo with a smile.  
"All right break it up you to love birds." Brian interrupted, "Dingo, I fell the need.."  
Both Dingo and Brian said "The need for speed." at the same time.  
"It Zero Shift time. Dingo, I bet ya I'll beat you there."  
"I'll take that bet. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. engaged!"  
  
There were to flashes of light and Anubis and Jehude vanished.  
  
"Dingo, what's your ETA?"  
"Bout a good 30 seconds. Hey Brian."  
"Ya? What is it Dingo?"  
"If you know.. start to go.."  
"Don't worry, if I have an 90% or greater chance of losing control I'll let my AI take over."  
"Ok, take it easy."  
"I see the attack force.I can handle the ones on the right."  
"K. I'll handle the left."  
  
Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were deeply engaged with the Zentrati attack force. Every time they destroyed 1, 5 more would come up from the back to take its place.  
"Shinji! On your left! Rei! On your Right!" ordered Asuka.  
"Take it easy Asuka, we see them, there's just too many." Shinji retorted.  
  
2 large flashes of light appeared. 1 on the far left, the other on the far right.  
Over the com they heard, "Re-Enforcements have arrived. Now stand back and we will show you Earthling how to win a fight."  
As Asuka shouted, "You cocky little.." 2 flashes cut her off in mid sentence.  
Before the first 2 flashes could die, thousands of flashes appeared and slowly disappeared by each of the enemy targets. Soon after each flash, the target that it was almost right on top of exploded.  
  
In a matter of minutes all of the enemies were destroyed and the ship they were deployed from, slowly started to retreat.  
  
"Vector Cannon full power!" crackled 2 male voices over the com.  
The flashes stopped and the 2 dark figures of Jehude and Anubis were visible for a brief second before a bright light emanated from them both, which made it impossible to see either of the 2. Then 2 huge beams of light came out of the huge blinding orbs and the blasts hit the enemy ship, which caused it to be incinerated.  
  
"That's that," said a calm voice over the com  
With 2 more flashes the newcomers appeared right in front of Asuka.  
"SCM, 1st class orbital Frame Runners Brian and Dingo reporting for duty. I am Frame Runner Brian of the Anubis unit."  
"And I am Dingo of the Jehude unit. We apologize for our lateness."  
"Quiet all right. I am the Commanding Officer of the NERV organization. My name is Gendo Ikari, and I eagerly a wait your de- briefing. The 3 Eva pilots will escort you to de-briefing room 3." crackled the com system.  
  
As Brian and Dingo got out of their Orbital Frames, Brian couldn't help but get the feeling that he and who ever the pilot of the red Eva that was standing in front of him, wouldn't get along very well. 


	4. What's the Plate for?

Ch. 4: What's that Plate for?  
  
As Brian and Dingo emerged from their Frames, Asuka had one thought in her mind. That though was how much she wanted to hurt those (in her opinion) cocky, arrogant jerks. When the one called Dingo removed his helmet, Asuka could see how he had gotten so good. Dingo looked about 23 years old, and around 6' 2''. His face gave the clear impression that he had years of battle experience. His appearance aloud her to calm down, because she expected that Brian, would look the same way. She was wrong. Brian looked like any normal 16-year-old boy. The only unique thing about him was, he had a metal plate on the back of his neck. This she only saw when he bent his head down to remove his helmet. And she only saw is because it reflected some sun light into her eyes. She then swallowed her anger, for now, and got out to greet the runners.  
  
When Shinji saw Brian, he visibly relaxed. He too had expected both runners to look like Dingo. He was glade he would be working with a kid his age, he also knew that this would mean Dingo was used to kids, and wouldn't hold him too much when he made a mistake, unlike Asuka would, and did. When he saw Asuka getting out of her Eva, he and Rei got out as well. But as he got out he tripped and fell on his face.  
  
Great. Brian thought, just great. I get to work with a clumsy boy, a blue haired albino, and what appears to be a very pissed off girl who looks more suitable for being a cheerleader, and not a combat pilot. Ok, if I remember the data right, clumsy here is Shinji, the albino could be Rei, so that leaves the fireball over there to be Asuka. Lucky me, my gut was probably right; Asuka and me probably won't get along. May be I should try to be nice to her,.. nah. Oh well, could be worse. At least I can finally be around people my age, Dingo's cool, but he's almost always around Ken. It'll be good for me to be around kids my age, even if I don't like them much.  
  
An hour later the group was just finishing the de-briefing.  
  
"Well, Commander Ikari that's about it." Dingo said in a matter of fact voice.  
"Very good," said Gendo, "but.. I do have one more question."  
"Which is?" asked Dingo, who was eager to get some food.  
"That plate on the back of Brian's neck, what is its purpose?"  
  
The door slammed and Dingo found himself alone with the NERV CO who was looking at him impatiently. He saw revenge as he tried to explain Brian's abrupt departure. But he knew he would have done the same thing, given the circumstances.  
  
"Hey you!" said a sharp female voice.  
  
Brian, who had been walking down the wall way very quietly, stopped and turned around.  
  
"What is it," Brain said in an under tone, "Asuka, is it?"  
"Ya, that's my name, what's with that plate on your neck? I noticed it when you took your helmet off."  
"I don't wana talk about it."  
"Oh, and why is that? You some kinda cyborg?"  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
Brian then turned his back on Asuka and continued to walk, a mistake Shinji had mad several times before.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" Asuka yelled as she attempted to land a punch on the back of his head. But she stopped when she heard a voice.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl," said a voice that made Brian stop and turn around.  
"Hi Ken. When you get here? By the way Dingo's in the room on the right side of the wall way."  
  
Ken, a 19 year old girl, who almost every Orbital Frame Runner knew had a huge crush on Dingo smiled. "Thanks. Who's your friend Brian?"  
"I'm not his friend! And don't tell me who I can or can not punch!"  
"Oh, I'm not telling you anything, more than just a warning. Brian is kind of, touchy on that particular subject, and you, er.don't want to see him, er. react if you, touch that panel."  
"Shut up Ken! She doesn't need to know about any of this. It's bad enough Dingo told you, because he was there, and I thought he could keep his mouth shut."  
"Please Ken, tell me. Please."  
Ken sighed, " I you want to know look it up. Run a search on nanobots and Anubis."  
  
Brian glared at Ken as she walked into to the de-briefing room to join Dingo. 


	5. Brian's Pain, revealed

Ch. 5: Brian's pain, revealed.  
  
"You still at it Asuka?" asked Shinji.  
"Yes," came the sharp reply of Asuka.  
"Why you obsessing over that plate?"  
"Why, I'll tell you why, there is no way a kid like him could have that kind of skill. I bet Brian is an android or, a Zentrati spy!"  
"Aren't you being kind of paranoid?"  
"Oh, am I? Here's what I found out. 2 months before a battle the SCM installed a series of Nanobots on the back of Brian's neck as a way to insure the powerful Anubis Frame couldn't be used against them."  
  
As Asuka was speaking Dingo stepped into the computer room.  
  
"Asuka," Dingo said, "Brian isn't a spy, and with his attitude, he an't no robot. He just as an enormous amount of piloting skill."  
"But that panel," interrupted Asuka.  
"However," Dingo continued, "when he operates Anubis, the system sometimes takes over when Brian starts working himself beyond his current capabilities. The Anubis unit forces Brian to exceed himself, but it temporarily changes him. His eyes turn a deep crimson red, and he loses all sense of right and wrong. All the care about is what Anubis cares about. And what Anubis cares about is fighting to become stronger. Brian becomes like a puppet."  
"That's terrible," exclaimed Shinji.  
"It gets worse" Dingo added solemnly, "2 months later, the SCM officer in charge wanted to 'test' the panel. Brian was sent out alone. The panel was then activated. As soon as the panel was functioning, Anubis took over Brian, because the panel pushed him beyond his potential. Normally Anubis just goes and kills at random, and Brian can usually stop him from hurting inosent people, but this time Anubis just stood there and did exactly as the SCM officer wanted. After he was ordered to destroy the enemy fleet, which was done very quickly, he was ordered to eliminate the colony that was under attack. This was were the panel was installed at, and it was also Brian's home."  
"What!" Shinji and Asuka exclaimed in unison.  
"After the battle, and Brian was his old self again, he told me what had gone through. I won't tell you what he told me. If you want to know that, talk to him about it, but I will tell you he did try to fight it. It seems that the panel isn't just attached to his neck. It's link on the molecular level, to his brain. When he fights back, so do the nanobots. They hit his brain with electrical impulses. Not enough to kill him, but almost. So just lay off him for a while. You can't imagine the pain he went through." Dingo turned to leave, "by the way I think Brian likes you."  
"He what!" Asuka inquired, "Why would you get that impression?"  
"Because, when you were about to punch him, he didn't do anything. Ken tried that once, and Brian brook her arm in 5 different places before she knew what hit her," with that said Dingo left.  
"He WHAT!" Asuka cried out.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark secluded sector of the huge hanger where the Orbital Frame Anubis was being stored. A dark figure stood in the cockpit of Anubis; the only sounds that brook the silence were the sound of keys on a keyboard, and the occasional hum or wur from the Anubis AI system.  
  
Suddenly all sounds stopped, and an automated voice said, "Anubis AI, Anubuss, download complete.. Patching into network.. Patching complete. Do you wish to proceed?"  
Silence.  
"Entering system. Neural link found. Do you wish to destroy the neural link?"  
Silence.  
"Link deletion in Progress. Deleting now."  
Cries of pain and agony.  
".. Deleting.. Deletion Unsuccessful. Would you like to try again?"  
No," panted an other voice, "That will do Anubuss."  
"Very well. Brian.AI System Anubuss is shutting down."  
There was a beep and all sounds stopped except for the continuing panting.  
  
A siren eventually started to blare.  
  
"Not now." panted Brian.  
A voice added to the siren it said, "Zentrati attack eminent. Unknown vessel type, all NERV and SCM pilots prepare for battle."  
"Damn Zentrati," panted Brian, "I'll." his panting grew softer but his voice began to sound strange as a strange signal began to emanate from the enemy vessel, "I'll. Kill them myself!"  
  
The cockpit closed and Anubis activated. When Brian saw himself in his display monitor, he thought: That's not me, It's too. evil to be me.  
  
There was a flash and Anubis vanished. 


	6. Behold the power of Anubis

Ch. 6: Behold the Power of Anubis  
  
*The next few chapters are gona sound like a rewrite of a few Evangelion Episodes; I* figured the episodes I picked where among the funnier of the  
episodes so I implied them to this Fan Fiction. I'll write a 'lost chapters' type of thing once part 1 and part 2 are fully *done and online,  
they will fall in between Ch. 7 and 8.* *It will help answer a few questions you may have once you finished reading  
part1*  
  
"It's only been 45 seconds since that announcement!" Misato screamed, "So how the hell did the Anubis Unit get out there so fast!"  
  
"Wish I could tell you Major, but, I seem to. er. be unable to. contact Brian on. any frequency, in fact, any method at all!" exclaimed the com officer.  
  
"What, how is that possible!"  
  
"Simple," crackled Ken over the com, "Anubis is in control now."  
  
"Anubis has engaged the target," said the tactical officer, "Target has been destroyed. what the.target has recovered and has split it's form, zero sign of damage on either target! Targets are producing a strange signal. Signal effects, unknown. All other units have arrived on the battle field."  
  
"Bout time."  
  
"What the.. Major, all units, are.. Shutting down.. Except for Anubis, and Eva02, Eva00 still has visuals on line as well."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"The signal seems to be responsible for the shut downs ma-am. Anubis has engaged Target A.. Target A has been neutralized, Anubis is moving onto Target B, . what the.. Target A has recovered, . Eva02 is engaging the recovered Target A." informed 1 tactical officer.  
  
"Anubis' actions are becoming erratic, its power level is very unstable as well. It's attacking anything that moves," informed another tactical officer.  
  
"What?!?! How can a robot get frustrated!?!?" cried Misato.  
  
"Anubis is moving towards Target A. and it's got Target B in a hold as well. Target B has brook free. Anubis is now engaging.."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" cried Asuka over the com. Silence followed.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Misato.  
  
"Anubis has disabled Eva02, . and is now. firing on Eva00!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Eva00 is severely damaged. Visuals are off line. Both targets are attacking Anubis. Massive power build up inside Anubis! I think. I think. it's going to explode! .... Wait a sec, all power in Anubis is being drained."  
  
"Huh?" asked Misato, "thought you said it was going to explode."  
  
"Eva00 visuals back online."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"All units are silent. Targets A&B have created an AT field, and are recovering. they have suffered major power loss as well as extensive injuries. Anubis is almost completely trashed it's almost not worth salvaging. Eva02 can be operational in a day. Eva00 can be operational in 2 days. We got lucky today Major."  
  
"Contact the SCM, tell them we need help on controlling Anubis." said Gendo malevolently."  
  
"Eye, sir. They say they can have the control team here in 5 days."  
  
On the Battle Field.  
Signal effects began to dissipate.  
  
"Every one ok?" asked Dingo.  
  
Various responses crackled over the com.  
  
"We have been ordered to fall back." Rei said in her monotone voice, "Misato believes that the enemy is similar to an Angel we have encountered. She has devised a way to defeat in, Brian and Asuka, Misato would like to see you two in her office."  
  
"I'm. sorry. everyone, I. I take full responsibility for or lose. I just lost control." Brian said, the added in an under tone, "again."  
  
"You should be you jerk!" Asuka yelled through the com, "you almost trashed my beautiful Eva02. I outa kick you ass!"  
  
"Calm down Asuka." Ken said soothingly, "we're lucky to be alive, hell, you and Rei most of all. Anubis looked like he wasn't gona stop till everything or it, was destroyed."  
  
"Good point Ken." Dingo said, "Brian, how did you stop it?"  
  
"I downloaded part of my personality in to my AI. You should be thanking it, not me.um Dingo? Can I. er. get a lift back to base?"  
  
Back at NERV.  
  
When they had arrived, they were all informed that in 5 days Dingo and Ken would have to leave so they could help defend the main space colony on Mars, which was being over run by Zentrati, but a 'special technology control team' would be taking their place.  
  
As Asuka and Brian walked to Misato's office, everyone seemed to keep away from Brian, except Asuka who stuck to him like glue so he couldn't get away from her insults and malicious comments about his piloting skills, as well as his mental state.  
  
In response to some of your reviews, mainly the ones questioning my logic on this Fan Fiction, I say, check my profile. I clearly said I SUCK at creating good people names. Also, I used the Zentrati from Robotech Battle Cry as a way to create a common enemy. I just made up the whole SCM thing because I wanted to. This being a self insert is ½ true, my name is Brian, but I in no way based this char on me, it's just that I really DO SUCK at creating people names and simple logic tells me that if I suck at creating names use my own for 1 char, and use other simple for other char names till you get better ones. If any one has any good ones, please e-mail them to me, and I will change Brian, to a better name. I'm looking in to fix up part 2 so I will accept all names that are sent to me. Also, I feel I must comment on this point, why the hell are you people yelling at me because my format is bad? I mean I don't give a shit about my format. Now as for the spelling 'errors' in my story a.k.a Jehude -- Jehuty, this was intentional. For all you ZOE fans, you should know that I described all orbital frames differently then what they actually are. This is because I didn't want to completely borrow the ZOE stuff, I wanted to add some, all be it a little, originality to this fiction. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	7. United in Battle

Ch. 7: United in Battle  
  
Before, I start this chapter I feel that I should apologize for not  
informing you that I'm writing this fan fiction as a kind of demo for  
an anime, not as the usual read through story. For this error I'm  
sorry. This is why some of you might have been confused about the  
last chapter. In this chapter, is where the extra chapters that I'm  
planning on writing will fall into place. Also, some of you might  
start to think that this story starts to become a romance, this was  
unintentional, and the 'romance' only evolves into a type of  
brother/sister relationship. This just helped me move the story  
along. Now, to the story.  
  
"What!!!!" both Brain and Asuka screamed.  
  
"You want me to live here with her as a form of co-op training exercise!"  
  
"Come on, Brian, it's not that bad of an idea. Besides, you two have some issues you need to resolve on your own, and this is the best way for you two to deal with them" Misato said calmly. "But, what about me! What if he goes all berserker on me and tries to attack me in the night!" yelled Asuka.  
  
"Like I'd want too," Brian said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, like I said, you two have some issues you need to resolve on your own, and we need you two to be some what in sync with each other. We still have no idea what that weapon was, but we do know, both targets must be neutralized with in 1 min 30 sec of each other, or else both will recover. So, you two have about 3 weeks to work out your differences. After those 3 weeks, the two targets will be completely recovered. I'll come back in about 3 weeks to let you out, you should have enough food in here to last you two that long, also, I will come around every so often to check up on you." Misato, then walked out of the room, closed the door, and locked it.  
  
The two were then left alone to 'deal' with their differences.  
  
"So, would you like to sleep on top, or on the bottom, either way is fine with me." Brian said gesturing at the bunk bed in the corner.  
Asuka, not noticing the top bunk screamed, "You sicko! I'm not sleeping with you!"  
"Get you mind outa the gutter. So, you want the top bunk or bottom bunk?"  
She blushed, "I'll take the top bunk, I don't want you climbing all over me to get to your bed."  
"Fine by me. I'm gona go take a shower, I need to stop this throbbing pain on my."  
"Oh, No you don't! Ladies first, I go before you and NO.."  
"You're hardly a lady!"  
"Jerk! No peeking while I'm in the shower!"  
  
She then jumped into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.  
  
"This will end badly." Brian said sitting down and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I heard that!" Asuka yelled through the door.  
  
He sat in silence for about 15 minutes.  
  
"Ok Brian, I'm all freshened up." Asuka said brightly emerging from the bathroom in what looked like only a towel, "So, Brian what do you think of my body? Nice an't it."  
"What do you take me for?"  
"Excuse me? I just thought you would like to see this little show."  
"I'm not stupid. I know you have cloths on under that towel."  
"Damn," Asuka said while dropping her towel, "How did you know?"  
"Like I said, I'm not stupid. Now if you're done, move over."  
"Jerk!"  
  
Asuka was confused. How could he have stayed so calm? She thought she could have made him look like a complete idiot. That act had been so funny when Shinji fell for it two years ago.  
  
Tensions stayed high for the first several days. When there were only two weeks left, the tension finally erupted into a fistfight.  
  
"Take that! And that!"  
"What the hell is going on in there?" said Misato.  
  
She opened the door. What she saw inside was Brian and Asuka in an all out brawl.  
  
Misato shouted, "SECURITY!"  
  
"Asuka!"  
"What Brian!"  
  
"A security team will be here soon!"  
"So!"  
"So. we should take them out before we finish our fight!"  
"You do have a point there."  
  
In came the security team. Misato was completely shocked to see the two stop fighting against each other and start to fight with each other. At first each did their own thing, but when they were surrounded, she thought she saw the two look at each other. And could that have been a smile?  
  
"Asuka? Shall We?"  
"Ya, lets take these goons out, together.'  
  
Misato smiled as she saw the security team get thrown around like a bunch of rag dolls. When all of the 'goons' where K.O.ed Misato spoke, "Not bad, not bad at all. You two are a force to be recond with when you work together."  
  
"Ya, I guess we are," Brian said and giving Asuka a quick smile, "What do you say we finish the Zentrati now? Metatron should have finished fixing Anubis now, and Eva02 should be repaired as well."  
Asuka blushed slightly, "Sure"  
  
Those two make a cute couple, Misato thought to herself. Then the reason she was here in the first place hit her.  
  
"Oh Asuka, Brian I just remembered, Shinji and Rei went to help the mining team on the moon, so they will be gone for the next three weeks.  
"Got it." Both replied in unison.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
If anyone is wondering where my 'lost chapters' are going to fall into place, it's right where you think it would fall. They will fill in some of the details that went on while Asuka and Brian where in 'lock up'. Look for them to show up on-line after part 2 is complete. It'll be in the humor section and they'll make for a quick, yet comical read. Remember how I said this was like a demo for an anime? Well once every thing is on-line I'm gona try, keyword here is TRY, to get permission to use the characters in a self-made Fan Fiction Anime. Keep your fingers crossed, but I don't think I'll get permission any time soon. 


	8. Final Battle on Earth

Ch. 8: Final Battle on Earth  
  
"Major, bad news," said one of the NERV mission specialists, "The Zentrati weapons, have recovered at a much faster rate then what we expected, they'll be recompensing the attack any time now."  
"Damn!" screamed Misato, "We got lucky, our two pilots have gotten over their problems, I think, they should be ready to deploy."  
"What about, . er. what happened last time?"  
"We, or that is to say, I," said a tall dark figure with a cold voice, he held up a remote, "have the solution in hand. I can keep Anubis under, . control."  
"Yes, Admiral Aumon, sir," said the mission specialist timidly.  
  
Back on the battle field:  
The enemy AT Field dropped, and the strange signal began to reappear.  
  
"Brian? You ok? Didn't you get enough sleep, your eyes look a little blood shot." Asuka commented.  
No answer.  
"Brian, respond. We can't win if you don't take to me."  
No answer.  
"Respond Damn it!"  
  
"Kill them, kill them all," said a cold dark voice, which sounded like it came from both Anubis and Eva02.  
  
"No, .," said Brian with an almost timid tone in his voice, "I won't kill them all."  
"What do you mean all? There are only two targets. Who's that voice any way?"  
  
"Kill them, kill them all!" commanded the dark voice.  
  
"Kill Zentrati, . not Asuka, and not, . and not like. last time," Brian said sounding depressed.  
"Brian, who are you arguing with? And what do you mean, not like last time?"  
  
"Kill them all!" commanded the voice again, "Kill, Kill, Kill."  
  
"Asuka, run while you can, I can't. Ah--!"  
  
"Yes it hurts doesn't it Brian. Now Kill them all, NOW!" commanded the voice yet again.  
"Must kill," said Brian blandly in a voice that was definitely not his own, "Must kill them all now."  
  
There was a flash and Eva02 was left standing alone, as cold laughter reverberated all around her.  
  
Anubis began, a very controlled yet, very fierce attack.  
  
"Use the Vector Cannon," said the voice, still laughing, "Kill them all with the Vector Cannon."  
  
"Vector Cannon full power," said Brian in the same bland voice, "Die, all of you Die."  
  
A huge blast of light, which incinerated both targets at the same time. As Asuka watched, she slowly realized that the beam of light was pivoting around Anubis, and I was headed for her. She saw no escape.  
  
"No!" cried Misato, "Asuka, and get out of there, hurry!" she turned to face Admiral Aumon, "do something! You're supposed to be able to stop this!"  
He just stood there, laughing a cold malicious laugh.  
  
Asuka was so afraid; she was unable to blankly stare into the on coming beam that was now headed strait for her. Her hands fell from the Eva controls.  
  
"We'll me again, . Brain, . you're still my, . friend, . I won't hold this against you, . and. I think, . I..." Asuka said weakly as she began to fall into nothingness.  
"No.." gasped Brain, sounding a little like his usual self, "Not this again!"  
  
There was a flash.  
The laughing suddenly stopped.  
An odd silence filled the control room.  
All that was heard was the sound of explosions and burning metal.  
  
Asuka, only remembering a blinding flash awoke in the hospital. Her eyes, not being used to the dim light, saw only a hazy whiteness, and a bright light above her.  
  
"So, this is death. It's so peaceful" Asuka thought, before sitting up.  
  
As she became used to the light she realized, she wasn't dead, heck, she hardly had a scratch on her.  
  
"Where.. Where am I?" she asked groggily.  
"You're in the hospital," Misato said getting up from a chair near the bed, "How are you felling?"  
"What happened?" she said shaking her head, then added, "where's Brian?" as she saw he wasn't any where in the room.  
"Brian, Some how. beat the nano bots. He got them to explode. Then. he. got between you and the Vector Cannon beam." Misato said solemnly.  
"That's great." Asuka said happily, " so where is he now?"  
"You don't understand. Those nano bots where linked to his brain."  
"Ya, I know, Dingo told me."  
"When the nano bots exploded, it. hit his brain with. thousands of electrical impulses, and.. A shock wave . literally rippled through his body. Brian's.. on the verge. of.. Death."  
"What." Asuka said, so shocked that se almost sounded like Rei.  
"Brian. sacrificed himself to save you, . to save us all. His last under stand able words were, 'No More' and 'I'm Sorry'."  
"Where is he." Asuka said sharply.  
"Asuka, you need to rest.."  
"Where is he" interrupted Asuka  
"Right across the hall" Misato finally said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
Asuka got up, stumbled, and ran across the room, through the hall, and in to the next room, where she saw Brian, hardly breathing. She ran to his bedside, and sat in one of the few empty spaces in the room. She was by the bed stand, and she saw a bright bluish green statue, that looked a little like his Anubis Unit.  
  
"Don't Die Brian. You can't leave me, . not yet. not that I finally found another true friend, so don't die, not. yet."  
  
Asuka was on the verge of tears, her whole body was trembling. She placed a hand on the bed stand to steady herself. She accidentally knocked the statue over. It fell over and hit the side of Brian's head.  
  
"Oh, oops. I'll just get that."  
She reached out for it.  
  
Strangely, before she could grab it, the statue glowed and became some kind on strange greenish liquid that moved to the back of Brian's neck and slowly absorbed into his skin.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Brian sat up, looking rather confused, rubbed the back of his neck, and suddenly a look of shock and unbelievable bliss fell over his face has he felt nothing, but his own skin.  
  
"Brian," Asuka exclaimed happily, "You're ok, I'm so happy you're ok."  
"Asuka?" Brian said, still looking confused, "What are you doing here? And why do I fell like I got hit by a train?"  
He looked down, only to see her clinging to his waist, and tears running down her face.  
  
The next day, Brian and Asuka were aloud to leave the hospital.  
  
"Wow," said Asuka, "who would have thought metatron could heal you just because you had nano bots in your system, even dead inactive ones."  
"Yeah, but." Brian added, "to think I could have died because Admiral Aumon was a, Zentrati spy. It's just too much for me to handle."  
"Yep, it's a good thing he's locked up."  
"I'm not."  
"Why, I though you would be glad he's in jail after all he did to you."  
"I want to kill the ass whole. But the. no. he's locked up, all safe and sound from my wrath."  
  
"I'll seconded that motion, said a voice in side Brian's head, that Asuka didn't hear, "How dare he try to control the Great Anubis, I'll see to it that he'll come with me to hell!"  
  
"Brian, don't let that get you down, because the Zentrati lost their little trump card, they've started to with draw."  
"Ya, but, that means I have to return to the colonies, there are lots of supplies that have to be delivered and they need every runner they can get to escort it, so Zentrati rebels don't steal them."  
"Oh, . I guess.. Your right."  
"Um, . Asuka?"  
"Ya?"  
"Would you like to. um. come. with me? I mean, NERV just defends Earth, and the SCM is completing the Eva Orbital Frame armors, so soon the Eva's will be able operate in space, we could have a. lot of fun, exploring space."  
"I'd love too! But, do you think I can?"  
"We'll soon find out."  
  
As the two walked together towards the SCM space shuttle that was on the main airfield at NERV HQ, each was glade they found each other. Asuka knew Brian was one of the few people that could keep up with her. Brian knew he could finally start getting close to people, and he was happy that he could stay with Asuka, she was like the sister he never had.  
  
Well, there you go. Part 1 is done. I guess you people will be wanting some hints on what Part 2 is going to be like. Well, if that's what you be wanting, who am I to stand in the way. Part 2 is going to start out a little like Pilot Candidate (Part 2's extra chapters are going to fill in on what happens in some blanks I left in Ch.s 10 and 11). What happens when the Eva Pilots (all of them) go off to space and learn how to fight in space? What will the New Eva equipment be like? And who is this Bitch girl that keeps harassing the 'Earthlings'. Find out in Part 2, coming soon to a Computer Screen near you.  
  
Hope you didn't mind this cheesy closing, I wanted to end on a comical note. 


End file.
